Chocolate
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Don't you know that too much chocolate is bad for you? [One shot] Rated M for gore. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy Krueger; they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema.

**Rating**: M - gore and language.

**Summary**: Don't you know that too much chocolate is bad for you…? (One Shot)

**Chocolate:**

It was midnight on the streets of Springwood. All was quiet and calm. In the household of 1434 Elm Street, little Robert Carlton or Bobby as he was frequently called munched greedily on a handful of sugary sweets in the comfort of his bedroom near the back of the house. He was about twelve years old, approximately two stone overweight and had a very bad obsession with chocolate, sweets, sugary drinks and other unhealthy snacks. He had short dirty fair hair, dark blue eyes and wore a light blue t-shirt that was a little too tight around the waist and a pair of navy jogging bottoms. He sat on his single bed and ripped open his second bar of chocolate that night. To some it may not seem strange for a young boy to eat two bars of, but not at midnight and not every night of the week. Despite the pleas and warnings from his mother, doctor and teachers the young boy was not deterred from indulging in his favourite bars of chocolates and other delicious treats.

After breaking the bar into three parts, he ate the biggest piece of the chocolate eagerly and washed it down with a slug of coca cola. He let out a crude burp and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and turned his attention back to his various comic books scattered on his bed. He flicked through a few pages, looking at the various pictures. From behind him he didn't notice that his mother appeared in the doorway, her weary face filled with anger, "Bobby, what are you doing?"

The young boy turned around on his bed and swallowed another mouthful of chocolate, "I'm sorting out my comics mom"

"I _mean_. What are you doing eating chocolate at such a late time of night?" she scolded, "You know what doctor has told you about the amount of chocolate and sweets you are eating. You have to stop it or you're going to be really sick"

"Okay mom" he shrugged.

She walked over to his bed and held out her hand, "Now, give me your sweets"

Biting his bottom lip he pondered on whether to hand them over or not. They were his that he had bought with his own pocket money. "Now!" his mother snapped.

"Aw" he cried and slowly stuffed his stash of sweets and bars of chocolate into a small plastic bag. His mother took the bag off him and ushered him into the bathroom, "Now go and brush your teeth, I'm sure they need if after the amount of sugar you've ate today!"

He grunted and trudged his way towards the bathroom that was interlinked to his room. After giving his teeth a good long brush he ventured back into his room flicking off the bathroom light behind him. His mother was tidying away his comics into his side drawer, "Please listen to me Bobby you've got to stop eating so many sweets"

He sighed, getting slightly annoyed at her continuous hassling, "I know mom"

She smiled and pulled the covers away from his bed, beckoning him in. "Night Bobby"

"Goodnight mom" he replied and pulled the covers up towards his chest, hugging them tightly. Mrs Carlton walked out of the room and switched off the lights, leaving Bobby lying in the darkness. He yawned loudly and turned to his other side. For some strange reason he began to think back to school earlier that day, about lunch time and the bullshit that one of his friends John was talking about. It had something to do with an old town ghost story about some guy who was horribly burnt and haunted you in your dreams. Somehow his friend John had found out through his older cousin who had warned him numerous times, but mysteriously he died last week in a car accident. John had mentioned a name to him today, it was something like Frankie…no it was Freddy. But what was his surname? Bobby shook his head and closed his eyes, who cared what the surname was all he wanted was a good night's rest…

Within ten minutes the young boy was in a deep slumber and soon the confines of his bedroom started to distort and warp into a large dark car park that was overlooked by the large two storey building of the town mall.

Bobby groaned from beneath the covers of his bed and was jerked awake by the distant sound of a carousel being started up. He swung his legs off the bed onto the cold tarmac of the car park and rubbed his weary eyes. Slowly, he marched onwards across the car park towards the entrance of the building. He stopped and peered through the large glass doors, wondering who was inside and operating the carousel. The electric doors whooshed open startling him and after regaining his composure he ventured into the building, glancing at the shops that were all closed with the shutters down. To his right was a large carousel with vibrant painted rocking horses in lines of two. He turned his attention towards the variety of shops, thinking of what mischief he could get up to if he could manage to sneak into the stores. But he had to make sure there was no one else in the building with him, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

There was an eerie silence then the unmistakable sound of metal upon metal. Bobby stopped in his tracks as soft giggles resonated from one of the stores about twenty metres down towards his right. He looked up at the sign above the store that indicated it was a confectionary store. Smirking slightly he trotted over towards the shop that to his annoyance had its shutter down. From within the store he could see movement, but was unsure as to what or who was moving. There was a loud judder and slowly the back shutter was opened up, revealing two young girls who greedily ate a bar of dark chocolate. One of the girls glanced at him as they passed, "Hi"

He waved, "Hi…where did you get that chocolate?"

She pointed towards the confectionary store, "I got it in there…Freddy gave them to us"

Bobby blinked, confused and a little afraid. Could it be the same Freddy that John was speaking about today in school? He rolled his eyes knowing that he was jumping to conclusions and letting his mind running wild as usual. Taking a deep breath he strode into the store, extremely anxious to get his hands on any kind of chocolate.

There were several shelves of food such as vegetables, canned food and boxes of cereals, bread, sauces, soups and other types of groceries. He scrunched his face up in disgust at all the healthy food and wondered where the hell the sweet section was? He turned the corner to see the main counter that had stacks of sweets, chocolates, chips and other treats. Behind the counter was a man dressed in a tattered red and green sweater and wearing a brown dirty fedora hat. However, Freddy's face was not burnt as he didn't want to scare the child…yet.

Freddy grinned down at the boy, "Hello, Bobby. What can I get for ya?"

"H-how did you know my name?" the young boy stuttered.

"I know every little piggy that comes in here"

"Uh" Bobby whispered, "Well, can I have two bars of chocolate please?"

Freddy crouched down, "Big or small bars?"

"Big please"

A warped smile spread over Freddy's face, it was exactly what he thought. The boy was too greedy for his own good. He grabbed two long thick bars of chocolate that were covered in shimmering red and green wrapping paper. Standing to his feet he slammed the bars down on the counter with his bladed glove. Bobby jumped back, glaring in alarm at the bladed claw.

"C'mon boy…"Freddy hissed, "Eat up. They're made of my own special recipe"

"Um, I don't have any money to pay for it"

Freddy chuckled, "It's free"

Bobby slowly nodded and began to tear at the wrapper, looking at the dark chocolate with slight anxiety. It looked perfectly normal, so why shouldn't he eat it? He nibbled the corner savouring the taste and instantly his eyes when wide with glee, it was simply mouth-watering. Probably the most delicious chocolate he had ever tasted. He gorged a large part of the chocolate and scoffed it down his throat rather quickly. After about five minutes the rest of the chocolate bar was gone. Freddy smirked devilishly, "You not going to eat that one up too? I bet you're hungry"

The boy glanced at the second bar and swiftly ripped away the paper and took a large bit of the bar. Freddy leaned back on the counter, patiently waiting for his wicked deed to begin. "Do you think it's good?"

"Yeah" Bobby chirped, "The best chocolate I've ever got"

He flicked a single blade, putting into effect his plan to kill the boy. Freddy's eyes twinkled treacherously and he slowly murmured under his breath. "It's going to be your last too, you little shit"

Having not noticed what Freddy had just said, Bobby took another bite out of his bar but soon stopped chewing. As from the depths of his stomach there was a ghastly rumbling sound. He let the bar of chocolate fall from his hands onto the concrete floor and let out a low agonising groan, "I don't feel too well"

"Aw" Freddy mocked, "Did you eat too much chocolate?"

As if on cue, Bobby gagged and tumbled onto his hands and knees as he threw up the contents of his stomach and what seemed liked his own blood. He shakily wiped at his mouth and stared up at Freddy who simply shook a single blade in discord as his skin began to burn back into it's turn form, "This is what greedy little fuckers like you deserve"

Bobby choked and threw up more of his blood. He gazed wearily at the substance and was appalled to see what seemed to tissue residue from inside his body. There was a sharp volt of pain as the tissue inside his mouth began to sizzle, along with his tongue that began to bubble like it was boiled. He got onto his knees and roar loudly as another excruciating burst of pain tore through his mouth. He delicately touched his teeth, cringing in pain as it appeared that the white enamel of this teeth was dissolving away, right down to the nerve endings. Quickly after the majority of his teeth were burned away, his gums began to bleed heavily. "What…did you put in it?" he managed to splutter out.

Freddy laughed and snatched the remaining bar of chocolate from the ground, "It's a special ingredient called acid" Bobby gasped and was unprepared as Freddy pushed the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, forcing him to swallow the remains.

He clawed relentlessly at the madman towering over him, but it was useless as the chocolate melted and slithered down his throat. Smiling with sick satisfaction Freddy took a step back and watched as the boy coughed violently as parts of his throat and chest began to sizzle. Blood seeped from his skin that was seemingly falling apart second by second. With a single blade Freddy ripped away the boy's t-shirt revealing his stomach that was rapidly deteriorating with more skin being sizzled and torn apart. Within second you could see the thick muscle tissue hiding his organs from view.

Smoke rose from his muscle tissue as it liquefied away and small chunks of it fell to the ground. He let out a soft gasp, his eyes slowly closing as death overwhelmed him. Freddy stared a the corpse smiling in wicked delight as the young boy's internal organs were now visible along with part of his bones. Soon the organs such as intestines, liver, kidneys and lungs disintegrated apart. He laughed manically, please with his ingenious idea and as he walked away ready to murder another innocent child he shouted over his shoulder, "Didn't your mummy ever tell you that too much chocolate was bad for you? Well, it's too late now kid!"


End file.
